M O N S T E R
by Fatal-Love
Summary: He was the monster that killed his family. [Drabble, Itachi killing spree]


_**:/this will be a bit strange/:** _

_**!modified the massacre a bit, made Itachi morbid and bloody!** _

_

* * *

_

Dark.

The world around him was dark, a summer night just after sunset with hint of faint light lingering in the sky. The temperature began to cool as that light diminished below their side of the planet, leaving a cool ink soaked indigo in his section of the world. A sly smile made way onto his handsome face. Tying his dark hair back and unsheathing his weapon, Itachi shuffled a bit. In a moment he was off, tracking his first target.

The cold air stung his face as he bolted into the flimsy house, clutching the blade in his hand tightly. An alarmed scream reached his ears as he fisted a woman's hair in his hand, cutting through her hot pale throat with ease. The children were next. He easily sliced through their pre pubescent bodies, watching briefly as waves of crimson pooled beside their corpses.

_**Instant Gratification.** _

With an eerie silence in his wake he moved onto countless others, some resisted but were defeated within the moment his Mangekyou Sharingan was activated. Bodies and mangled corpses littered the streets, weapons strewn about and lodged in the once alive bodies of his clan members.

Itachi chuckled to himself as he threw a decapitated head into a wall, savoring the sickening 'splat' and whirl of blood as it connected hard and dropped to the ground. It split open to reveal the pink flesh of the brain and hard bone of the skull, letting the eyes sink back into the mess of flesh. Itachi let a breath out, following the pale wisps in the air before licking the blood from the corners of his hot mouth.

His fingers felt cold, as did his toes because of the rushed of air that bit his body as he ran.

His last target was near. Itachi snuck inside the house, seeing his mother and father terrified and awake.

"Itachi, What are you-" His father spoke, eyes wide with anxiety and horror as he saw his son covered with blood and kantana in hand.

"Hello, Father and mother." Itachi said smoothly as he shut the door behind him. He looked at his blade for a moment then back to his father. His scarlet eyes bore down onto the man as a bizarre smile etched onto his elegant face. His father ran with his mother, scrambling away from the dangerous prodigy,

_**"What's wrong Fugaku, afraid of your son?** _

Itachi teased, as he treaded down the hallway. His footsteps were loud and horrific, screaming of the horrors the boy had just commit. Soon Itachi had them both were he wanted them, cornered like vulgar prey as they cowered before him in their own bedroom. The prodigy could feel power surge through his being, teeth peeking through his own set of blood stained lips in a sinister smile. He raised his kantana to his mother first, firmly planting it in the crown of her skull as she tried to crawl away. He ripped the blade down with such force that his mother's skull shattered as the blade penetrated her neck and collar bone. A sick smile of satisfaction adorned Itachi's lips as blood splattered everywhere, he had permanently damaged his mother beautiful pale face, the one that Sasuke loved so much. The nauseating sound of blood slapping furniture and the 'squelch' of his beloved mother's brains and face dropping to the floor made his father cry out in anger and pain of loss.

_**"You're pathetic Oto-san, you couldn't even save mother from your own son."** _

Itachi mused with a smile that raised the hair on the back of Fugaku's neck. The man stood up in, chest heaving from repressed sobs and his short shaky breathes.

_"I am not afraid to die, Itachi." _

The boy's face returned to a cold hard stare as he walked behind his father. A hand gripped his shoulder as he whispered in the man's ear.

_**"Are you so sure, you're shaking."** _

Itachi murmured as his fingernails dug in his father's shoulder blades, making the man wince as beads of blood formed under his clothes.

_"You're a monster, not my son...Where has my son gone?" _

Itachi frowned as his lips twitched. His hand dropped to a pouched near his leg, flipping open the top to reach inside and take out something. He retracted his senbon with a snarl. His father gulped visibly as hot tears of humiliation, and guilt for not saving his love; his wife, dribbled down his cheeks. He could not bear to live with out the woman who loved him so dearly.

_**"Your son is a monster, Fugaku."** _

The Uchiha brother spoke harshly as he drove a long needle through the male's shoulder, making hot white pain tear though the aged man's body. He gasped and yelled in agony. Itachi shut him up quickly as he drove his kantana through the man's back, clenching his jaw as his father let out a final gasp and collapsed. His parents were dead...yet he felt so alive right now it began to bewilder him. That is until a certain little boy disrupted his thoughts with a violent scream. Itachi turned to the source of the noise. His own body was bathed in moonlight as he stared at his brother whom began to cry and sob angrily, asking 'why' repeatedly. Itachi took a step closer. Sasuke reacted by taking a valiant swing but tried in vein as his brother slugged him hard in the stomach. His frail body crumbled to the floor as his eyes glazed over with tears.

Itachi just watched as his brother laid there, those small cute hands limp as they sprawled on the cool floor. His mouth stayed open as short, desperate breathes escaped those small pink lips that once spewed words of adoration or Itachi and love for his parents. A smile crept onto Itachi's face as the boy shakily stood, sobs now raking his small body.

"_Nii-san...why?" _

Sasuke cried as he questioned his elder brother with a strained voice. His small hands clutched the wall and door as he continued to sob and look away from his parent's corpses.

_**"Because, foolish brother, I am a monster."** _

Itachi spoke quietly as he moved toward Sasuke. The smaller boy let out a cry before running away, screaming for Itachi to leave him alone.

Itachi smiled.

* * *

_Quite frankly I have no idea where that came from! _


End file.
